Cactus of Doom
by ChAoS bLaDe KnIgHt
Summary: The summary is inside..
1. The Summary

Cactus of Doom  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ or DBGT for that matter.  
  
Summary:~10 years after DBZ~ Cell is reborn as the Cactus of Doom. In this form he has no way to fight back. His tail is still attached to his body. Now he is creating cactus warriors with unspeakable power. Cell is out for revenge and the Z warriors alone have the power to defeat these monstrosities. Which of all the Z warriors will be able to defeat the Cactus of Doom? 


	2. The Explosion

The Cactus of Doom  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own DbZ or DbGT.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
It was a warm and sunny day when all of a sudden, there was an explosion.   
  
Trunks and Goten were at the mall with Pan and Bra at the time of the explosion.   
  
The explosion had cut of the mall's main power grid and engineers were trying to   
  
get the backup power supply operating as soon as possible. Trunks and Goten   
  
took the girls to the food court, where most of the shoppers went while the power   
  
was out. Trunks suggested that he and Goten should take a look around the mall   
  
for the cause of the explosion, before he could finish telling the girls, something   
  
growled. Goten asked "Can we eat first?"Trunks sighed and gave Goten a capsule.   
  
Goten opened the capsule and a picnic basket was revealed. Goten took every thing   
  
out and started eating. Fifteen minutes later,Goten had finished eating all of the food,   
  
and Trunks started to continue telling them about what he and Goten were going to do.   
  
Goten and Trunks left to find the boiler room, for Trunks heard that there was an explosion   
  
in the boiler room from one of the engineers. After ten minutes Pan started to get bored and   
  
dragged Bra all the way to the boiler room. They took a step in and out from behind two   
  
pairs of hands grabbed them by their shoulders. They heard some people laughing at   
  
them and at this point Pan and Bra were really freaked out. They then started screaming   
  
at the top of their lungs could handle. It was loud but to a saiyan's sensitive ear it was   
  
extremely loud. Then Pan then turned around and saw that it was Trunks and Goten.   
  
Now Pan was really angry, she powered up to her max and kicked Trunks and Goten   
  
on the shin then she kneed them on the stomach. After the pain subsided Trunks and   
  
Goten apologized and explained that the explosion was from a heater exploding.   
  
Then they left the mall heading back to Capsule Corps. 


	3. Cell's Back and Goten's unconscious

The Cactus of Doom  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own DbZ or DbGT.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Last time on Cactus of Doom: They took a step in and out from behind two pairs of hands   
  
grabbed them by their shoulders. Pan and Bra freaked out and started screaming. It was loud   
  
but to a saiyan's sensitive ear it was really loud.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
~Somewhere on the moon~  
  
"Yes! I have come back from the dead!"exclaimed Cell. Cell tries to fly back down to Earth   
  
when he realizes that he is stuck to the ground. "Noooo! What happened to my perfect body?"  
  
Cell cried. He started to examine his new body until he realized that he still has his tail.  
  
"Excellent I still have my tail, which means I can create myself some warriors to protect me   
  
and destroy the Z warriors."said Cell. Cell then concentrated his energy into his tail a cactus  
  
soldier popped out of Cell's tail. Cell then ordered the cactus warrior to train. Cell then spent   
  
the next few months creating a army of cactus soldier.  
  
~5 months later~  
  
Trunks and Goten were sparing in the gravity room. Vegeta and Bulma observed them   
  
from outside the gravity room. "I'll get you Trunks" He yelled while landing a punch on   
  
Trunks side but Trunks quickly phased away. Soon they engaged in a fury of fast punches   
  
and kicks but on the last one Trunks caught Goten off guard and landed a punch directly in   
  
the side of Goten's head rendering him unconscious then he blasted Goten with a ki blast.   
  
As he plummeted towards the ground Trunks caught him and raced off to the rejuvenation   
  
chambers in Capsule Corp. 


	4. Goten's is healed

The Cactus of Doom  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own DbZ or DbGT.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Last time on Cactus of Doom: Trunks and Goten were sparing in the gravity room.   
  
Vegeta and Bulma observed them from outside the gravity room. "I'll get you Trunks"   
  
He yelled while landing a punch on Trunks side but Trunks quickly phased away.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Trunks! What did you do to him?"asked Bulma. "Hi mom, we were sparing and while he was  
  
distracted I hit him on the side of his head. Then I hit Goten with my ki blasts"answered Trunks.  
  
"Well you better put him in one of the rejuvenation chamber."said Bulma. "Good job brat!" said   
  
Vegeta."Next time you should actually finish him off."continues Vegeta. "Why would I want to   
  
do that to my best friend?''asked Trunks."Because he is the Kakkarot's brat!''snapped Vegeta.  
  
"Wow..what a great reason to kill my best friend."muttered Trunks. "What did you just say?"  
  
growled Vegeta.  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
Goten came out of the rejuvenation chamber. And the first thing he see's is Bra staring at him.  
  
"Hey Bra, why are you staring at me?"asked Goten. "Oh sorry, but do you know you are butt  
  
naked?"answered Bra. Goten looks down and starts blushing. "Ehh do you know where my   
  
clothes are?"asked Goten. "Nope, but I'll go ask Trunks" said Bra. 


	5. TRUNKS!

The Cactus of Doom  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own DbZ or DbGT.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Last time on Cactus of Doom: "Oh sorry, but do you know you are buttnaked?"  
  
answered Bra. Goten looks down and starts blushing. "Ehh do you know where my   
  
clothes are?"asked Goten. "Nope, but I'll go ask Trunks" said Bra.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
~In Trunks room~  
  
"Hey Trunks, do you know where Goten's clothes are?"asked Bra."Why do you need them  
  
squirt?"asked Trunks."Goten just came out of the rejuvenation chamber and he was   
  
buttnaked."answered Bra."Ok, his clothes are in the dryer, tell him I washed and dried   
  
his clothes for him."said Trunks. Bra goes to the laundry room and gets Goten's clothes.  
  
~In the Rejuvenation Chamber room~  
  
"Here's your clothes Goten, and my Trunks washed and dried your clothes for you"said  
  
Bra."Well thanks, and canyou leave the room for a moment so I can but this on?"asked  
  
Goten."Sure, you can tell me when your ready."said Bra. Goten puts on his pants, they  
  
seemed to be smaller but he managed to squeeze through.Next he puts on his t-shirt,  
  
they to seemed to be smaller. "Bra! I'm ready."says Goten. Bra opens the door and walks  
  
in. The moment she see's Goten, she starts laughing."Whats wrong Bra?"asked Goten.  
  
"Lo-look in th-the mirror."coughed out Bra, then she starts laughing again. Goten looks   
  
into the mirror and then...BOOM...his ki skyrockets."Trunks!!!I'm going to kill you!"yelled  
  
Goten.Goten marches toward Trunks room.  
  
~In Trunks room~  
  
Goten breaks Trunks door and goes up to a sleeping Trunks. Goten then shakes Trunks  
  
continually until Trunks wakes up. "Whats with the clothes Goten?"asked Trunks.  
  
"You did this didnt you?"asked Goten. "I didn't do a thing though,all I did was put it in the   
  
washer and put some Tide in."answered Trunks."Then how did it shrink?"growled Goten.   
  
"Maybe when I put it in the drying machine."answered Trunks. Goten goes up to Trunks  
  
and right when he punches, Trunks phased away. Trunks lowers his ki and sneaks up   
  
behind Goten. Then he focuses all his energy onto his right hand and knocks Goten   
  
unconscious. "Now maybe you can cool off Goten."muttered Trunks. 


End file.
